justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Stria Infimo S
Stria Infimo S is a classic car in Just Cause 3. Description It is a vintage 4-door saloon based on the VAZ-2101, itself based on the Fiat 124, but with curvier features and with more raked A and B pillars. It has a 4-cylinder engine that is transversely mounted and powers the front wheels. The vehicle has an unibody construction with front McPherson strut and rear torsion beam suspension. The Rebel drop description says "Don't expect the Infimo S to get you anywhere in a hurry. These old compacts are best enjoyed with the steering wheel in one hand and a choice cigar in the other." Performance For the average Medician, it is probably fine, but for performance enthusiasts, this is not your car. Acceleration is adequate to poor, depending on the environment. Handling is poor, requiring a lot of hand movement on the wheel to turn. The car has a low top speed, which is good, because braking is unreliable to poor. This car is best kept at the speed limit. Rapid acceleration from a standing start can cause some tire spinning, which is a bit odd considering the rest of the handling. Strangely it has front wheel drive. This is odd because the Fiat 124 (on which the Infimo S is based), and its derivatives, are rear wheel drive. The car's handling line is a strong antithesis against the real-world 124 which was praised at the time for its handling dynamics compared to its contemporaries. Locations *Parked at many random parking lots. *In traffic. *It may spawn as the car Rico leans on when the game starts. *After bringing one to a garage, it can be called in at any time via Rebel Drop. Wrecks: *At destroyed towns north of the wall. *At various junkyards. *At the 'DJ Bolo' Easter egg. Trivia *'Infimo' translates to 'lowest' from italian. *While the drivable version is a front wheel drive car with a transversely-positioned engine, the wrecked version's model has a longitudinal engine and rear wheel drive. **This might hint that the car was meant to be like that in development, but has been changed before the release. **It could also mean that the wrecks are of an older model of the vehicle and Stria changed the design at some point. *The Soviet Union produced VAZ-2101 "Zhiguli"/"Lada" was itself a version of the Fiat 124. However, the Lada was made in far greater numbers until recent years, making it one of the most common cars in the world. Gallery JC3 multiple vehicles.png|It's the red one. Stria Infimo S (right rear corner).png|Notice that even the interior is made to resemble the Fiat/Lada. Mugello Farina Duo (green, right rear corner).png|The green one is a Mugello Farina Duo. Wrecked Stria Infimo S.png|A wrecked version. Fiat 124 front.jpg|Front view of a Fiat 124, the apparent obvious influence for the Stria Infimo S. The model pictured is a "S" model. As noted above this is RWD unlike the latter, which is FWD. Fiat 124 rear.jpg|Rear view of a Fiat 124, the apparent most obvious influence for the Infimo. Again this car is RWD instead of FWD like the Infimo. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Vehicles